Eternity
by HavingSaidThat
Summary: After the Kraken takes down The Black Pearl and its captain, Elizabeth, Will and the remaining crew head for Tia Dalma's hut where a surprise awaits them.
1. Chapter 1 Betrayed

**Disclaimer**

**As much as I want to, I do not own POTC or any of its characters…they bloody own me.**

**Edited 04/03/2010**

* * *

As the "beastie" took down the Black Pearl and its beloved Captain, the few surviving crewmembers watched from the distance in the long boat they had been ordered to board.

The tears that escaped Elizabeth's hazel's eyes, cleared a path through the dirt on her face. "I'm not sorry….I'm not sorry." She chanted in her head.

She averted her eyes from the grotesque creature and its helpless prey, and although she covered her ears, she could not escape the sound of the Black Pearl being crushed between the tentacles of the Kraken. Even more dreadful, were the anguished screams from Jack Sparrow. This would surely torment her memories for eternity.

Will's thoughts quickly darted to and fro. From his best mate's demise to the piercing memory of Elizabeth's and Jack's kiss. He grabbed Elizabeth's wrist, causing her to wince from the pain his fingers inflicted. "Elizabeth, _look at me_! What in bloody hell happened back there?" He demanded.

She thought carefully about every syllable before she spoke. She cast her eyes in Will's direction, not meeting his intense stare. "Captain Sparrow opted to stay behind and give us a chance to escape." She said as she jerked her wrist free from his grasp.

"I find that unlikely. It is Jack Sparrow we're speaking of. Your account would have settled better with me had you said that he stayed behind to save the rum." He retorted.

Gibbs became increasingly concerned about the return of the Kraken and his own fate. "Your differences best be resolved when we get to land. We have a lot of water to cross, so I suggest we all take a crutch and be gettin' as far away from here as we can." He said.

Will picked up a crutch from the bottom of the long boat and started to row. "This isn't over." He said through gritted teeth as he glared at Elizabeth.

"I'll have to ask ye to help Elizabeth, we're far from being out of danger." Gibbs said as he slid his crutch through the water.

Raggetti handed Elizabeth a crutch and without much effort, she began to row.

*****

As they drifted through the narrow passage that led to Tia Dalma's bamboo shack, several mourners lined the way. Each holding a candle, honoring Jack's memory. Elizabeth lowered her head. "What have I done?" She quietly asked herself. "What have I done?"

A young black boy stood waiting for them at the edge of a tattered dock. When they were close enough, Gibbs threw him a line and he secured the vessel.

Will stepped onto the dock first and turned, extending his hand to Elizabeth. She hesitantly accepted his assistance. The rest of the crew followed and wearily started making their way toward Tia Dalma's shack.

Will held tightly to Elizabeth's hand, not allowing her to join the rest. "Not just _yet Ms. Swan._ I still need to speak with you." He practically spat the words.

Tia Dalma greeted the others with a nod and ushered them inside. When the door was shut, William turned Elizabeth around to face him. "I want an explanation Elizabeth." His voice low and threatening.

She tried to step around him and pull free from his hold. "The others will wonder where we are."

Will tightened his grasp and Elizabeth sucked in her breath. The thin flesh of her wrist already purpling beneath his fingers. "Ow, William, you're hurting me." She cried.

He slightly loosened his hold. "I don't give a damn about the others! I give a damn about _you, _about _us_, about…_Jack! _I need to know what happened! I…I _saw_ you _kiss_ him!"

She knew an explanation was in order, and _honest _explanation. She studied his face for a moment. Here before her stood the man that loved her with his entire being. The man that had selflessly put her before all others. The man that risked his life to save hers on countless occasions. The man that would give his life for hers.

Not long ago, just a day or so actually, she wanted nothing more then to become Mistress Turner, waking every morning in his arms. That vision wasn't quite so clear to her now. She had tasted the life of living at sea. The wind in her hair and the roll of a ship beneath her feet. She felt as if maybe not all of her heart was with William anymore. Part of it now belonged to the sea.

"Are you listening to me? _I saw you kiss him Elizabeth_…..Do you…I mean, _did _you love him?" Will asked.

Unable to bring herself to look at him, she turned away. "Would it matter if I did? He's dead now."

William put his hands on his hips and leaned his head back. He sucked in a deep breath and then exhaled with a whoosh. "Yes, Elizabeth, it _does _matter."

Finally turning to face him she hesitated a before speaking and when she did, her voice came out barely above a whisper. "I killed him."


	2. Chapter 2 A Toast

**Disclaimer**

**Guess what? I don't own POTC or any of its characters…they bloody own me.**

**Edited 04/04/2010.**

* * *

"_What_ are you talking about. What do you mean _you_ killed him Elizabeth? You know as well as I do, Davy Jones was responsible for Jack's death."

Elizabeth moved forward and leaned her forehead on William's chest, seeking the comfort of his arms that until this point had always been available to her. Will stood motionless. Still confused by her words.

She looked up at him, her eyes pleading for him to understand. "I..I only kissed him to distract him….so that I could….so that I could shackle him to the ship. The Kraken was after Jack, not us. If he had fled with us, the Kraken would have followed and….and we would all be dead. I sacrificed him….I _killed _him."

Elizabeth dropped to her knees clutching her stomach and laid her head on the dock. Her shoulders shook uncontrollably as she sobbed.

William's eyes were wide with shock, his mouth hung open. He took a moment to process the information and realized how selfless and yet at the same time, selfish that kiss had been.

He knelt down and rested his hand on her shoulder. He gently lifted her face so that he could look in her eyes. His expression was soft, his eyes understanding. "Get up. Let's get you inside." He said softly.

Elizabeth threw herself into William's accepting arms and was comforted by his touch.

"Okay…Okay, Shhhh, It's alright. I'm right here." William whispered. "I've got you. Okay. Take a deep breath. There you go. Now relax."

Elizabeth started to calm and closed her eyes. She laid her head on his shoulder and he rocked her gently until her cries became an occasional hiccough.

William gently pushed her back behind her ear and held her face in his hands. He brushed his lips across hers and kissed the remaining tears on her face away. "Come on, let's get inside. It's starting to get cold out here."

He helped her stand and let her lean on him for support as they made their way to Tia Dalma's. Before they reached the door he stopped her and turned her to look at him. "Are you okay? There will be questions I'm sure. Are you ready for this?"

Elizabeth remained silent and nodded her head. William kissed her before reaching for the door.

They entered the dimly lit, musty shack. Tia was sitting at the head of a long bamboo table that was littered with different size jars, shells, beads and other miscellaneous objects. Ragetti, Pintel, and Marty were sitting at the sides of the table and Gibbs was standing just behind Tia.

"Ahhh, come in, come in." Tia Dalma said as she stood to greet them. She looked as though she was gliding across the floor toward them. The only sound when she walked was that of the various, shells, beads and stones that adorned her neck.

"William Turner." She said, brushing the back of her hand down William's cheek. She turned toward Elizabeth and visually scanned her starting at her feet and stopped when she reached her eyes. She smiled wide, exposing her blackened teeth. "And dis must be Miss Elizabet Swann."

William pulled Elizabeth closer to him and held her hand. "Yes, yes, Tia, this is Elizabeth. Elizabeth Swann, may I introduce you to the lovely Tia Dalma? A _very_ good friend of Ja.. I mean Captain Sparrow or, umm, the late Captain Sparrow." He said nervously. William had never been comfortable around Tia Dalma _or_ all the odd, indescribable items that were all over the room. He wasn't sure what the odd, indescribable items were, and honestly didn't want to know.

Tia Dalma slowly circled Elizabeth. "Aye, da prechus Elizabet." She said and gestured toward an empty barrel that was a makeshift chair. "Sit, sit, you are weary from your journey, no?"

Elizabeth only nodded and sat on the offered barrel. William found an empty crate, tested it's sturdiness, dusted it off and sat next to Elizabeth. He reached for her hand and gently squeezed, offering her the silent support he felt she needed, knowing that inquiries were most likely forthcoming from not only Tia Dalma but the remaining crew members about Jack's death.

Tia walked to a side room where she pulled back an old tattered covering that had once served as sail cloth, most likely from the Black Pearl, and disappeared behind it. She could be heard rummaging around and humming. Everyone round the table looked curiously at each other. No one ever knew what to expect with Tia Dalma.

She emerged carrying a tray with eight tankards. "Rrrrum"

She made her way around the table offering each of her guests a tankard. Everyone gratefully excepting. Pintel excitedly raised his to his lips but what abruptly stopped by Gibbs. "Ahem" Gibbs cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow. Embarrassed, Pintel lowered his tankard and looked to the ground.

Elizabeth was last to be offered a drink. "It will sooth da pain." Tia Dalma said to her as Elizabeth accepted the offering.

With two tankards remaining, Tia Dalma placed the tray on the table and picked one up for herself. "Gibbs, a toast?"

As Quartermaster of the Black Pearl and now by succession, the Captain_, _it was only appropriate that Gibbs offer a toast in honor of the late Captain Sparrow..

"Of course, of course." Gibbs replied as he stood and raised his mug. He looked down and swallowed hard, trying desperately to control his emotions, but was unsuccessful. He lifted his head, tears streaking his face. "To the best Capn' in all the seven seas. Capn' Jack Sparrow, who will live on in our 'earts for eternity."

Raggetti, stood and lifted his mug. "To Capn' Sparrow."

Marty followed, then Pintel and then Will. Elizabeth was the last one to join the toast. She stood and lifted her mug, her tears flowing unchecked "To Captain Sparrow…he was a good man, a very very good man."

William took her hand and held tightly. She sat back down and rested her head on his shoulder.

The room was quiet except for the sound of their tankards being drained. They were all sitting again, saying nothing, each lost in their thoughts, willing the alcohol to take effect and ease their grief.

Everyone raised their heads and looked toward the direction of the side room where Tia Dalma had retrieved the rum when the sound of boots could be heard clomping across the floor.

Expressionless, Tia Dalma rose from her place at the table, taking with her the last remaining tankard on the tray. She pulled the tattered cloth to the side. "Ere, join us in a toast." She said handing a faceless figure the tankard.

"And ere I thought you'd forgotten me.., Aye, to Capn' Jack Sparrow." He said lifting his tankard as he emerged from the shadows.

* * *

A/N: Reviews inspire me :)


	3. Chapter 3 Intentions

Disclaimer

I do not own POTC or any of its characters…they bloody own me.

* * *

"E still _is_ a good man." Tia Dalma said smiling.

William rose from his chair, walked over to the man that appeared from the shadows and wrapped his arms around him. "Jack, your alive!" He said

Jack scrunched his face into an odd expression, not comfortable with another man hugging him. He quickly patted William on the back and then quickly turned away.

"In touch with your feminine side today I see." Jack said.

"Jack, we thought you were dead….we watched the ship go down and we heard you……." William stopped speaking. Although Jack was standing before him, alive and well, the memory of Jack's pitiful screams still echoed in William's mind.

"Elizabeth…_luv, _you haven't said a word to ol' Jack. Disappointed are we?" Jack said as he swaggered to the table where she was sitting. He leaned over and whispered in her ear, "Today is the day you _thought_ you killed Captain Jack Sparrow……just remember luv….I _am_ Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack turned and looked at Will. "Watch out for her mate….she has a deadly kiss that one." He said.

Jack looked around the room. Everyone was still silent, bewildered by Jack's presence.

"Mates...You would think someone had died and returned from the dead by the looks on your faces……DRINK UP ME HEARTIES YO HO!" Jack said as he lifted his mug to toast them. He swayed in his familiar form and drank the last of the rum from his mug. He tipped it over and watched the last drop of rum fall to the ground. "Why is there never any rum when you're around Elizabeth?" He said peering at her from the corner of his eye.

Elizabeth stood and left the shack without a word. William stood to go after her but Jack stopped him, grabbing his arm. "Let me mate." He said.

Will nodded. Jack turned to leave the shack. "Jack….her intentions were……good." Will said.

"We are judged by our actions mate….not our intentions." Jack said without the usual boisterous flare his voice normally offered.


	4. Chapter 4 The Pearl

Disclaimer

I do not own POTC or any of its characters…they bloody own me.

* * *

Jack looked about for Elizabeth. The young boy that had assisted the crew in tethering the boat was sitting at the edge of the dock, his feet dangling from the side. He looked at Jack and then turned his head around, gesteruring behind him toward where the long boat was still tethered. Jack nodded a silent word of thanks to the boy. 

Jack spied a bottle of rum near the shack and smiled. He picked it up and carried it with him, staggering his signature gait down the dock. On his way past the boy, Jack tousled his hair, reached in his pocket and produced a gold coin, which he flipped off the ends of his fingers to him. The boy caught it between his hands and he looked at it, turning it over. He smiled at Jack.

Jack continued up the dock to the long boat where he found Elizabeth sitting by herself. When she heard Jack's uneven footsteps she looked up. Her tears glistened on her face from the light of the moon.

"Jack." Elizabeth said.

Jack rolled his eyes and took a swig from the bottle. "_Captain _Jack" He said placing emphasis on the word captain.

Elizabeth looked away from Jack and wiped the tears from her face.

"May I join you?" Jack asked.

Elizabeth didn't respond so Jack took it upon himself to step into the long boat. When he placed his left foot into the boat, his right slipped from the dock, causing him to fall into the boat, soundly landing his head at Elizabeth's feet. She startled and cried out, "Jack! Are you ok?"

Jack stared up at her. "Concerned for me well being are ya' now?"

He looked to his arm that was outstretched upward and his hand that was still clutching his precious bottle of rum. He grinned, impressed with the fact he had managed to save the rum despite his fall.

He situated himself in the boat, sitting across from Elizabeth. He placed the bottle of rum between his feet and leaned over to untether the boat from the dock. He picked up the oars that were sitting in the bottom of the boat and placed them in their crutches on either side and began to row.

Elizabeth grew frighted at what Jack might be planning. She looked at him with a scared, questioning look.

"Don't worry luv…..I'm a good man…..remember?" He said, reminding Elizabeth of their conversation on the Black Pearl before she shackled him, sealing his fate.

"Jack……" Elizabeth stopped before she continued. "_Captain _Sparrow, tell me something……How?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack continued to row the boat away from the dock. "Tell you what? How it is I am sitting here after you watched me and the Pearl crushed by Davy Jones' kraken?" He said.

Elizabeth stared intently at him, waiting to hear his explanation, silently hoping he wouldn't once again give her some far-fetched, legendary account.

"Patience luv." He said.

Elizabeth sat quietly avoiding looking directly at Jack while he rowed the long boat toward their unknown destination.

"There she is…..isn't she beautiful." Jack said as he looked past Elizabeth.

Elizabeth turned around and then looked back to Jack. "The Pearl?…….It can't be. There was nothing but a few boards left of her." She said.

Jack rowed the boat to the Pearl and tied it to the nets that hung from the side of her. He looked at Elizabeth and nodded. "Ladies first luv." He said.

Elizabeth stood and grabbed onto the netted ropes and began to climb the side of the ship. Jack followed her looking up at her small frame and the breeches that clung tightly to her perfectly formed figure. "Besides…it's a better view for ol' Captain Jack." He said under his breath.

Elizabeth reached the top of the ship and swung her leg over and boarded the Pearl. Jack followed shortly after, gingerly guarding his bottle of rum.

Elizabeth walked around the ship, touching the wood as if to see if it was real. She picked up a lantern and lit it and went beneath the main deck and looked through the cabins. Everything was as they had left it. Even her cabin was in tact with her few possessions still in their place.

Jack entered her cabin and sat down in the small chair that was situated in the corner of the room.

Elizabeth sat the lantern on a small table that was sitting next to her bed. She sat on her bed and laid back on the soft mattress staring at the ceiling of her cabin. "I thought I'd never see The Pearl again…or you." Elizabeth said.

Jack took a drink from his bottle. "I'm sure you didn't luv." He said.

Elizabeth sat up and looked at Jack who was sitting in the corner of the room with his feet propped up on a crate, his Captain's hat resting over his eyes. He held the bottle of rum propped up on his leg.

"Jack, if there had been another way……." Jack interrupted her.

"I know luv. You did the same thing I would." Jack said.

Jack situated his hat correctly on his head. He removed his feet from the crate and stood. He walked over to Elizabeth and caressed the side of her face with the back of his hand. He sat next to her and took another long drink from his bottle of rum. He handed the bottle to Elizabeth, "Here, you're gonna' need this." He said.


	5. Chapter 5 John Dalma

Disclaimer

I do not own POTC or any of its characters…they bloody own me.

* * *

Jack stood from the bed and paced the room, occasionally lifting the bottle to his lips. When the bottle was empty, Jack looked at it and threw it, sending it across the room where it hit the wall and burst into hundreds of pieces. "BLOODY FUCKING DAMN IT." Jack yelled.

Elizabeth flinched at the sound of the glass breaking and sat back on the bed with her back against the wall and her knees to her chest. Jack was furious, and it was painfully obvious that it wasn't about the lack of rum.

"Jack, it was the only option. Davy Jones was relentless in his pursuit…you know that Jack. You were doomed to die….and…..I…." Elizabeth stammered attempting to explain her sacrifice of Jack.

He turned on his heels and faced Elizabeth, the fury in his eyes, shot straight through her.

"I _wished_ I was doomed to die! I _can't_ die!" He shouted at her. "I am doomed to _LIVE_…….live through all of eternity…..just me and The Pearl." He continued to shout. Jack turned around and picked up a table that was in the middle of the room and sent it to join the broken bottle. He kicked the crates and overturned Elizabeth's desk, papers, pens and ink scattered about. Jack swung around the room aimlessly finally resting his back against the wall. He pounded his head against the splintered wood behind him.

Elizabeth stood from the bed and rushed to where Jack was standing. "Jack….stop….STOP IT!" She screamed.

Jack slid down the wall and sat on the floor of the cabin. He buried his head in his hands. Elizabeth sat on the floor with him. She didn't understand what he had said, but knew he was tormented. She timidly reached her hand out and lifted Jack's face by his chin. She felt the wetness of his tears that had ran into his braided beard, against her hand.

"Jack" She whispered. "You're crying."

She would have bet her soul she would never see Captain Jack Sparrow shed a tear.

Elizabeth held her hand to Jack's face. "What do you mean you're "doomed to live" Jack?" She said softly.

Jack placed his hand on hers and gently kissed her palm. He stood from the place he was sitting on the floor and lifted Elizabeth to her feet. With the sleeve of his shirt, he wiped his face free of the tears that had covered it.

He turned from Elizabeth and faced the wall as he spoke. "Tia Dalma…..cursed by _The_ Tia Dalma herself." He said solemnly.

Elizabeth sat down on the bed as Jack continued to speak.

"Many, years ago…..I've lost track now it's been so many, I was 43 years of age, sailing the Black Pearl, still pillaging and plundering my way through the seas." Jack turned to Elizabeth and had a gleam in his eye, and a slight smile on his lips. "I was sweet on the ladies, and carried quite and impressive reputation with them on Tortuga." Jack's mind wandered back in time, reliving his many encounters with women from all over, each one begging him for more when he was through with them. But he would have none of them; his first and only love was the sea and the many adventures it brought him. The pain the next memories brought him soon erased the smirk on his face.

"Me crew and I were in search of treasure, we had _commandeered_ a map that would lead us to one of the greatest of all treasures buried on the island of Van Huston. The legends of the island were thick with tales of torturous waters and the ghosts that protected the treasure. We found the tales of the sea to be true. The height of the waves reached well over the Pearl several times. Lost me some good mates that night."

"We finally arrived at the island and found that another pirate ship had gotten there before we had. We quickly disembarked and found the crew of the "Golden Eye", hovering over _our_ treasure. A bloody fight ensued and by the end of it, only two of us were left standing……myself and the Captain of the Golden Eye….John Dalma."

Jack picked up a chair he had tossed around earlier and straddled it, facing Elizabeth.

"Captain Dalma and I had known each other since we were wee lads. My father was Captain of the Black Pearl at the time, and John's father was his first mate. John and me played together and fought together as real brothers. We defended each other in battle time and again."

"John's father was swept away at sea one evening in _the_ most treacherous storm I've ever been through. More then half me father's crew went missing that night. After the storm, shortly after we made port, John set out on his own and I hadn't seen him again…..until that night on Van Huston."

Jack stood again and continued to pace the room, rubbing his hands together as he spoke.

"We stood across from each other, swords drawn…….he made the first move….before long, we both lie on the ground covered in blood, mine mixed with his. John turned to me and said, "Jack….it's good ta see ya' mate." We just laid there and talked for quite some time about our travels and happenings before we decided to survey the damage on ourselves that the other had inflicted. After determining that neither one of us was wounded all that badly we headed for the Pearl for a drink.

"As we reached the Pearl, we heard a shot ring out from the darkness. John looked up at me with the most frightened of looks I've ever seen…..He fell to the ground and……..he died in me arms."


	6. Chapter 6 Cursed

Disclaimer

I do not own POTC or any of its characters…they bloody own me.

* * *

Jack straddled the chair again, sat down and rested his forehead on top of his arms in front of him.

"Tia Dalma…..she was John's wife I assume?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jack lifted his head. "Aye….for 23 years. She sailed with him since before they were married, she fought in every battle, she was as tough as any pirate and even the men feared her sword."

"John had told me that evening on the island, he had never strayed from Tia, nor would he ever think of it…..not only because he loved her but because she had a temper unmatched by any man alive….and………she was _"different"_ as he explained it to me. She had... she...How do I say this?...She can control destiny." Jack stopped talking and looked around the room. "Is there NO rum in here?" He asked annoyed.

"I'm sure there's some on the ship somewhere Jack." Elizabeth said standing up. "Wait here a moment, I'll be back." She said.

Elizabeth left the cabin in search of rum. When she returned she opened the door and carried in two bottles of rum. "A freshly stocked hold I see." She said triumphantly.

"Aye." Jack answered.

Jack eagerly accepted the bottle from Elizabeth. He uncorked it and lifted it to his mouth, slowly drinking the treasure within. He closed his eyes and savoured the sweet liquid that had filled his stomach.

Elizabeth drank from the bottle she was holding and sat down; ready to hear the rest of what Jack had to tell her.

Jack let out a deep breath before he continued. "Tia was on the Golden Eye, sick with fever that evening, she didn't stir until she heard the shot that took John's life."

"I had drawn me weapon and left John's body while I searched the island for the murderer of me friend. I found no one. I went back to the spot where John lie and Tia was there holding her dead husband…..rocking back and forth, screaming at him, cursing the world. And then she saw me. Me weapon drawn, me clothes, hands and face covered in blood…the blood of John Dalma. She went mad. Her eyes burned mine. She would hear none of my account. She stood from her place with John on the sandy beach and spoke the words that stay with me to this day, "Jack SPARROW!…I command da sun, da moon and da stars to keep you in dis Earthly life for all of eternity!"

Jack took another drink. "I had no idea what those words would mean to me."

Jack was trembling at the memory. His face had turned pale and his forehead was thick with perspiration.

"Is she a witch?….What in hell is she?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack tipped the bottle back. "No…no…not a witch….she's…….._charmed_." Jack said.

Jack stood from his chair and walked around the room. "It's hot in here, I'm going to the upper deck." He said as he opened the door and left the room.

Elizabeth started to pick up the mess Jack had made in her cabin during the heat of anger. She still had so many questions….about Tia, the curse, the Pearl. Then it hit her like lightning. "Oh shit! How old_ is_ Jack?" She said out loud.

She finished straightening up the cabin and joined Jack on the upper deck. He was sitting on top of crate in front of the helm. His head down, staring at his feet. She walked up behind him and laid a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Hey" she said softly.

Jack looked up at her and smiled weakly. "Hey" he answered.

Elizabeth went down to the main deck and leaned against the railing looking out over the ocean. The breeze was cool and felt refreshing against her warm skin. Jack came down from the upper deck and stood next to Elizabeth, with his back against the railing.

He let out a heavy sigh. "You know, when I found out that I had been cursed to live for eternity….I laughed. In me mind, it sounded like a blessing...to be able to live forever, pillage, plunder, rum…women." He said.

"Jack……how….how long ago?" Elizabeth asked.

Jack smiled. "The ol' cap'n looks good for just over 256 years old doesn't he?"

Elizabeth smiled back at Jack. "You don't look a day over 175 Jack." She said.

Jack laughed. "Thanks luv."

The effects of the alcohol were setting in. Jack was feeling more comfortable in his preferred state of drunkenness.

"I've died a thousand deaths and in each one have felt the physical pain that death brings…..yes, I felt the teeth of the kraken, slowly tearing away at my skin. But what's worse then that is I have allowed myself to care for another, I have buried five wives, twelve children and seven grandchildren. I have vowed to never allow myself to be close to another human, nor will I have any more children. The pain is too great." Jack said.

Awkwardly smiling he said, "Now you know the true legend of Captain Jack Sparrow."


	7. Chapter 7 The Compass

Disclaimer

I do not own POTC or any of its characters…they bloody own me.

* * *

"..But curses can be broken. There has to be a way Jack." Elizabeth's insisted. 

"Aye luv, curses _can_ be broken, but one must know the secret. Tia Dalma herself has no clue as to the answer…Tia…Tia….Tia." Jack said drunkenly.

"The Pearl….why does the Pearl survive with you?" Elizabeth asked Jack.

"Ahhh, yes….the Pearl. The curse was cast not only upon Captain Jack, but Captain Jack's love. The sea and The Pearl, were me only true loves, and since the sea is already here for all of eternity………well……you get the rest luv." Jack said taking another swig of rum.

"Tia Dalma…..How is it that she has lived all these years?" Elizabeth asked.

"Tia, Tia, Tia, Tia, Tia……My dear Tia……when she found out, after much convincing, that I was not her husband's murderer, she cursed herself as well, vowing to catch the bloody fucking bastard that _did_ kill John."

"Elizabeth……I believe I am officially drunk and you are officially stuck on this ship with me until I am otherwise officially not drunk, which I don't intend to have happen officially any time soon. Savvy?" Jack said.

Elizabeth looked out at the sea, she hadn't paid attention to how they got here, and she dared not try to go alone back to Tia Dalma's in these waters without a definite course to follow. She hoped that Will wouldn't be too concerned.

Jack tipped his head back and put the bottle of rum to his lips. He drank the last of what was in the bottle and then threw it overboard. He ran about the ship singing songs he was making up as he went.

He staggered around and went to the upper deck and stood before the helm. He had one hand on the wheel and one hand on his hip, his legs apart, and his back completely straight. "I am Captain Jack Sparrow! Loved by women and feared by men!" He shouted.

Elizabeth watched Jack from the lower deck, giggling at his drunken antics. The alcohol had taken hold of her senses also. She stumbled up the stairs to the upper deck and joined Jack in front of the helm. She playfully shoved him out of the way and put both hands on the wheel. "I am Captain Elizabeth Swann! Loved by men and feared by...everyone!" She shouted into the night wind.

Jack took notice of Elizabeth's. The moonlight illuminated her flawless complexion.

He stepped closer moving behind her and rested his hands on top of hers. "It's a big ship luv, you should let her captain show you the ropes." Jack said into her ear.

He closed his eyes and drew in the faint scent of her sweet perfume. He pressed his body up against hers. Elizabeth turned around and her eyes met his. Their lips just grazing each other.

"Jack" Elizabeth whispered in a barely audible voice.

Jack raised his index finger to her lips, lightly tracing them. He moved his hand along the side of her face and entwined her hair through his fingers.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and tilted her head back. Jack brushed gentle kisses along the sides of her neck up to her ear, his warm breath against her silken skin caused her heart to beat faster.

He brought his hands to her face and softly pressed his lips to hers. Their lips parted and their tongues met. Elizabeth gently tugged at Jack's shirt and slid her hands underneath, up his stomach to his chest. She lightly grazed just the very tips of her fingernails across his chest, to his back, sending shivers down his spine.

Jack grabbed her hands and placed them behind his neck. He lowered his hands to her rear softly squeezing it. He kissed her again and then lifted her to his waist. She wrapped her legs around his body. He carried her down the stairs to the main deck and through the entrance that led to his quarters. He stopped just outside his room.

"Jack." Elizabeth whispered again.

He gazed into her glistening eyes. "What luv?" He asked.

"The compass." She said.

Not sure what she was talking about, Jack looked at her curiously. "What?" He asked.

"The compass…..it always pointed to you." She said.

Jack knew _exactly_ what she was talking about without further explanation


	8. Chapter 8 Damn Eunuch

Disclaimer

I do not own POTC or any of its characters…they bloody own me.

A/N: I'm not sure where to respond to everyone's kind words, so I will do it here. Thank you so much for the reviews and I'm really glad you are all enjoying it. It keeps me motivated!!

* * *

Once inside Jack's cabin, Jack sat Elizabeth down on the bed. He fumbled around the room and found a candle on his desk and lit it.

Jack sat on the edge of the bed next to Elizabeth, took off his boots and tossed them aside. He stood, unbuttoned his shirt, took it off and sent it to join his boots.

Elizabeth stood from the bed in front of Jack and lightly traced her fingers over one of the numerous scars on his torso. She leaned forward and softly kissed his chest. Jack closed his eyes and put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

Jack's heart raced. He had only dreamed of holding Elizabeth in his arms this way. She fit perfectly against him. He loved her from the first time he saw her, which happened to be the first time of many that he saved her life.

Elizabeth stepped back and started to unbutton her shirt. Jack grabbed her hands and held them. "No." He whispered. He set Elizabeth's hands down by her side.

Jack skilfully found the first button of Elizabeth's shirt and slowly unbuttoned it, working his way down one by one. He slid her shirt to the floor. He reached around to Elizabeth's back and found the bottom of her camisole and lifted it over her head, lifting her arms into the air at the same time. He ran his hands back down her arms and to her breasts. He cupped one in each hand and squeezed them firmly, gently pinching her nipples between his thumbs and forefingers. Elizabeth's head rolled back.

Elizabeth's pleasure quickly excited Jack. His growing passion begging to be released. He pushed her breasts together and playfully bit her nipples, flicking his tongue across them, causing her to quiver.

Jack leaned forward, forcing Elizabeth to fall back on the bed. He lay down on the bed next to her, propping his head up with his hand. He softly smiled at her and traced an invisible line with his fingertips from her chin, down her neck, across her breasts and to her stomach. He slipped his hand under the waistband of her trousers.

"Elizabeth……Elizabeth….." Elizabeth opened her eyes and saw Jack leaning over her.

"Did you hear that?" She asked Jack.

"Hear what luv?" Jack said as he kissed her neck.

"Elizabeth……..ELIZABETH!"

Jack quickly sat up. "Oh…you mean that?" He said.

Elizabeth sat up, clutching a sheet to her chest. "Will!" she said in a whispered voice.

Jack flopped backward on the bed. "Damn Eunuch!"


	9. Chapter 9 Unexpected Guest

Disclaimer

I do not own POTC or any of its characters…they bloody own me.

* * *

"Get dressed!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Elizabeth leaned over and gave Jack a quick fiery kiss and sprang up out of his bed. She found her clothes and quickly dressed. She threw Jack his shirt and boots. "JACK!..PLEASE!." She begged as she straightened her hair.

"Elizabeth…..this isn't over." Jack said.

Elizabeth turned to Jack. "Don't do this Jack…please." She said.

Jack lay back on the bed again, reliving the moments he had just shared with Elizabeth.

Elizabeth ran outside the cabin and up the stairs to the upper deck. She grabbed a bottle of rum and sat on a crate. Will was just making his way over the side of the ship onto the main deck as she sat down.

When he spotted her, Will ran to Elizabeth and took her in his arms. "Elizabeth….I've been calling for you….didn't you hear me?" He asked.

Elizabeth hoped that Will couldn't see the betrayal in her eyes or smell the scent of another man on her skin. "No..I'm sorry. I would have answered you." She said.

"Lizzy? Were we expecting guests this evening luv?" Jack said as he swaggered up the steps. He walked over to Elizabeth and put his arm around her shoulder.

Elizabeth looked nervously from Will to Jack. "Jack, you woke up." She said as she removed his arm from her shoulder.

Jack looked at Elizabeth and gave her a strange look. He looked from her chest back to her eyes. He placed his hands on his shirt and fiddled with the buttons and then looked back to Elizabeth pointing at her shirt.

Elizabeth looked down at her shirt to see that she had buttoned her shirt crooked, missing a few buttons here and there. She quickly turned around. "I…I…I'll get us some more rum." She said as she headed for the hold.

"Tia Dalma told us about the curse Jack." William said.

Jack gave Will a sideways glance. "She did, did she?...Funny, Lizzy and I were just having the same conversation." Jack said.

Will was silent for a moment. "There's got to be a way Jack….some way to break the curse." He said.

"Aye lad. But I fear the answer lies somewhere deep within the island of Van Huston." Jack said solemnly.

Elizabeth stepped onto the main deck carrying two full bottles of rum _and _her shirt was buttoned correctly. "Then let's sail to the island. We can pick up a crew in Tortuga." Elizabeth said.

She handed Jack and Will the bottles of rum. Will opened his bottle and took a drink. His face scrunched up and he swallowed hard.

Jack laughed. "Ye still don't like the rum, do ya mate?" He asked.

"There's more to being a pirate then rum Captain." Will said.

"I can't think of much else." Jack said and then looked at Elizabeth. "Other then women." He said as he took a long swig from his bottle.

William reached for Elizabeth and grabbed her hand. He pulled her to his lap and put his arms around her and looked into her eyes. "There's only one woman for me." He said.

Elizabeth shyly looked away.

Jack picked up Elizabeth's hand. "Ye better hold onto this one mate and don't let her get away...she's a fine one." He said as he politely kissed her hand.

Eager to change the subject, Elizabeth stood from Will's lap. "I was serious about going to Van Huston Jack." She said.

"Only one problem Lizzy. How to get there." Jack answered.

"You've been there before." Elizabeth said.

Jack snickered at her comment. "Aye, a couple hundred years ago, many storms and changes to the course. It was difficult enough to get there the first time _with _a map." He said.

Will suddenly stood up. "Davy Jones!" He said

"What about him?" Jack asked.

"He can get us to that island." Will said.

"He's right Jack." Elizabeth added.

Jack turned around and looked at Will and Elizabeth.

"So, let me see if I have this correct. I find Davy Jones, who happens to think I'm dead right now, and I politely ask him to chart a course for me to the island of Van Huston so that I can break a curse that was accidentally cast on me over 200 years ago, and he of course, draws me a pretty little map, then lets me leave the ship and I take off to the island of Van Huston, where the curse is magically lifted…….Have I forgotten anything mate?" Jack asked sarcastically.

"No, that's about it." Will said.

Jack took a long drink from his bottle. "Forget about it mates. Tomorrow we set sail for Tortuga where we find a crew and a new adventure….but it won't include Van Huston.


	10. Chapter 10 Overheard

Disclaimer

I do not own POTC or any of its characters…they bloody own me.

* * *

Side Note: I have found this chapter difficult to write. After days of not being able to load it and having nothing better to do then to read other's creations, I find that my writing "skills" pale in comparison to so many other amazingly written stories. Laden with adjectives (some of which I had to actually look up, as I questioned their validity in the English language) and emotion and so much more then I am capable of. 

I re-wrote this chapter more times then I care to admit, trying to improve on the weaknesses that stood out.

I'm still not satisfied, but it is what it is and I hope you all enjoy the rest of the story.

Oh...I also decided to name the chapters I believe it helps you to remember where you left off in a story.

* * *

_Previously……._

Jack took a long drink from his bottle. "Forget about it mates. Tomorrow we set sail for Tortuga where we find a crew and a new adventure….but it won't include Van Huston.

* * *

"Jack, it's not like you to just give up so easily mate. " Will said. 

"Give up? GIVE UP?" Jack shouted. "I have been at this for over _two-hundred _years. You call that giving up? I call it……_acceptance_ _boy_." Jack cleared his throat and composed himself. "As I stated before, we will set sail tomorrow. I suggest you two get some rest. We will depart just after sunrise."

Jack nodded at William and then turned to Elizabeth. His eyes met hers. His expression immediately softened and his voice became somewhat seductive. He picked up her hand and softly kissed it. "Ms. Swann, it's always a…._pleasure_ to spend time with you. We'll have to do this more often."

Jack held Elizabeth's hand a bit longer then Will was comfortable with and the quick wink he gave her did not go un-noticed either. Elizabeth looked away from Jack, her cheeks flushed.

Jack let go of Elizabeth's hand. "If you'll excuse me, I believe I have a date with a bottle of rum, that has been patiently awaiting me presence in me cabin". Jack turned and went to his cabin.

Elizabeth picked up a bottle of rum and sat down on a crate. She lifted the bottle to her mouth and took a long drink, hoping to drown out the memories of the passionate moments she had just shared with Jack.

Realizing that Will was studying her every move, she broke away from her thoughts of Jack. "Will, we've got to think of something…some way to get back to that island for Jack." She said hoping to take control of any conversation they woud have.

"You seem to have taken up quite a bit of concern for Captain Sparrow….which is odd don't you think…..seeing as how you recently tried to kill him." Will said dryly. He tried to look in her eyes to see if he could read her expression, but Elizabeth purposely avoided his gaze.

Elizabeth stood and walked to the side of the ship, leaning against it, staring out into the beautiful waters she now thought of as home. She took another pull from the bottle and turned to face William. "What are you implying Will?" She asked trying to convince him that he had offended her.

"Just as I said, it seems strange that one moment you leave him for dead and the next…" Will's voice trailed off. He didn't want to say out loud what he was thinking. The image of Elizabeth kissing Jack before she shackled him to the Pearl was still fresh in his mind.

Will turned from Elizabeth and sat down on a crate. He rested his elbows on his legs and put his head in his hands. He took a deep breath and looked back up at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth…..do you still want to marry me?" He asked calmly.

Elizabeth lowered her head. She reflected on her brief romantic encounter with Jack. What _were_ her feelings for Jack? She wasn't sure. She did know that she loved Will…loved him ever since they were children, and he loved her.

Will stood and walked next to Elizabeth. He placed his hand on her chin and lifted her head to look at her. "Elizabeth….I asked you a question. Do you want to marry me?" He asked again.

Elizabeth looked into his eyes and felt the familiar tingle in her stomach that she had always gotten when he looked at her that way.

Softly, Elizabeth spoke. "I do know I love you, but I don't know that I'm ready to marry you Will." She put her hand on the side of his face and gently rubbed her thumb across his stubbled cheek.

"Fair enough." Will said.

He pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed the top of her head and held her. Elizabeth rested her head against his chest and listened to the slow, steady rhythm of his heart, a heart that was filled with love for her. They held each other, saying nothing. Time seemed to cease.

Will stood back and took her face in his hands and gazed deeply into her eyes. "I love you Elizabeth Swann, and I will wait for you until the end of time." He whispered.

There lips met softly. Will gently ran his fingers through her hair. Elizabeth smiled and kissed him again, playfully biting at his bottom lip. She brushed her lips lightly over his chin and his neck, stopping on the side of his neck just below his ear. She traced an invisible line with her tounge from his hear to the base of his neck.

"I love you too." She whispered.

The warmth of her breath against his sensative skin, sent shivers down his back and his body grew warm. He kissed her again. There lips parted and he teased her tongue with his.

William stepped back and in one sweeping motion, swept Elizabeth off her feet into his arms. "Miss Swann, I believe it is late and I feel it is my responsibility to see to it that you safely arrive at your quarters….after all….there are _pirates_ that sail these waters." Will said smiling slyly.

Elizabeth smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder. "Mr. Turner, do not think for one moment that I don't know what your intentions are."

Jack quickly turned and retreated to his cabin staying within the shadows as not to be caught eaves dropping on a conversation of which he desparately wished he had not heard.

Once inside his cabin, he quietly latched his door and listened for Will and Elizabeth to pass by. When he heard the door to Elizabeth's cabin click shut, he grabbed a bottle of rum and went to the upper deck. He found an old bedroll and laid it out on the deck. Jack did not want to hear what he assumed would be transpiring in the quarters adjacent to his.


	11. Chapter 11 Letting go

Disclaimer

I do not own POTC or any of its characters…they bloody own me.

* * *

Previously… 

Jack quickly turned and retreated to his cabin staying within the shadows as not to be seen.

Once inside his cabin, he quietly latched his door and listened for Will and Elizabeth to go by. When he heard the door to Elizabeth's cabin click shut, he grabbed a bottle of rum and went to the upper deck. He found an old bedroll and laid it out on the deck. Jack did not want to hear what he assumed would be transpiring in the quarters adjacent to his.

* * *

William lit the oil lamp hanging on the wall of the cabin. He turned and looked at Elizabeth, everything within him yearning to bed the woman whom he'd loved since the first time he laid eyes on her. 

Seeing the look within his eyes, Elizabeth shyly looked away, her cheeks flushed with the embarrassment of what she knew was going through his mind.

"Will...stop, you're embarrassing me." She whispered.

"Elizabeth, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever seen and I've loved you forever, you cannot fault me for admiring you." He answered.

Elizabeth sat on the chair in front of her desk. "Admiration is one thing William, but you have completely undressed me with your eyes." She said smiling at him.

It was William's turn to be embarrassed. He looked away and softly laughed. "The disadvantage of knowing each other for so long I suppose." He said.

Elizabeth slipped off her boots and wiggled her toes. She stood and went to her dresser and picked up her hairbrush and started to brush through her long brown hair. William stood behind her and took the brush from her. She closed her eyes and leaned her head back as he gently brushed her hair.

William set the brush down on the dresser. He moved Elizabeth's hair away from the back of her neck and softly placed kisses on the most sensitive areas of her skin. He smiled when he saw tiny goose bumps appear. He leaned forward and softly drew the skin from her neck into his mouth, causing a small bruise to rise to the surface.

Elizabeth turned and faced Will. He walked towards her causing her to walk backwards. The back of her legs met the bed. William continued to gently push forward leaning against her until she was lying on the bed. He lay on top of her, resting his groin on her thigh. He kissed her passionately. His hips began to writhe against her thigh. She felt his excitement growing as her own began to heighten with each kiss.

Will stopped kissing her and looked into her eyes. He caressed the side of her face. "Elizabeth..." He said as he tried to steady his increased breathing.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Make love to me." He whispered.

She wasn't sure why, but tears formed in her eyes with those words. As they escaped her eyes, Will wiped them away with his thumb. He moved to the side of her and rested his head on his hand, waiting for her response.

She turned and faced him. "I want to…..but I…..I can't." She said as she lowered her gaze to the sheets. She turned and sat up on the edge of the bed. Will sat next to her and held her hand. "It's ok……I know it's important to you to be married before you give of yourself in such a way." He said.

Elizabeth put her hand to William's face and kissed him. "You don't know how hard it is for me to say no."

William stood from the bed and faced the wall. He shook his legs several times and put his hands on his hips. He rolled his head around on his shoulders. "You have no idea just how truly hard _it_ is." He said.

"WILLIAM!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

He turned around and laughed. "I'm sorry……it's just……I need to leave before…….well……I just need to leave."

Elizabeth stood and put her arms around him. "Thank you." She whispered.

Will quickly kissed her. "Good night." He said as he turned and left the cabin.

Elizabeth slowly undressed as she wondered what it would have been like to give her self to him. After she had dressed for bed and lied down, she stared at the ceiling continuing to ponder the "what ifs" and then a wave of guilt washed across her thoughts. Only a few hours before, she was just as ready to give herself to Jack. "What have I become?" She said to herself.

The cool night air was a welcome relief to William. He stood on deck with his eyes closed and his head leaned back.

"You really _must_ be a eunuch." Jack said.

"Jack…..I didn't see you there. What are you doing up here? You're not sleeping out here are you?" William asked.

Jack pulled his bottle of rum to his lips and tilted his head back. "Bugga" He said and turned the bottle upside down and watched the last drop of liquid fall to the deck. A look of sadness crossed his face and he threw the bottle overboard.

William sat down next to Jack on the bedroll. Jack looked oddly at Will and backed away cautiously. "That's it….you're not a Eunuch…..you've taken' a liking to Ol' Capn' Jack." He said.

"Yes, that's it Jack, I've always had eyes for you." Will answered sarcastically.

"Likewise." Jack said as he stood. "More rum, I need more rum." Jack looked around and spied the bottle that Will had been drinking from earlier. He picked it up and sat back down next to Will, leaning against the side of the ship.

"Please tell me you two didn't……..well…….you know…..in that short amount of time. Poor Lizzy." Jack said taking a swig from the bottle.

Will smiled and shook his head. "No…no……not that I didn't try. She's resolved to remain untouched until she's married." Will answered.

Jack looked around as if too see if anyone was listening. He leaned toward Will and whispered. "Lizzy's a….a….virgin?" He asked.

"Jack, if I wasn't so tired, I would have to challenge you with my sword for questioning Elizabeth's virtuous nature." William answered.

Jack was stunned. He had almost been the one to take her virginity. He looked in the direction of Elizabeth's cabin and closed his eyes remembering how beautiful she was as she lied in his bed, her eyes full of desire.

"Have you ever been in love?" William asked.

Jack snapped out of his thoughts. "Love is a complicated emotion mate, I avoid it at all costs." Jack answered.

"Really Jack…..you've been married several times and had children. We're you in love?" William asked again.

Jack's mood grew somber. "I was very much in love with my children." He said.

"I'm sorry Jack, I can't even imagine…"

"Aye, mate. That is why I try to avoid relationships…….but that was not your question exactly, you're wondering if I've ever been in love with a woman…….twice actually." Jack said and he took a long drink emptying the remainder of the contents of the bottle.

"My first wife…..Emily…..one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. She had blonde wavy hair and eyes the colour of emeralds. When she laughed her eyes laughed with her, and when she was angry, her eyes were to be avoided for they would burn a hole to your soul." Jack looked down at his feet, his voice became shaky. "She died in my arms after giving birth to our second child….our son. She hadn't been pregnant long enough and she went into labour one evening, right here on the Pearl. We were alone and I didn't know what to do. She stayed calm but the look in her eyes told me she knew something was dreadfully wrong. She directed me in all the things I needed to do. Emily gave birth to the baby and I laid him on her stomach. She held him for a bit and then looked up at me...frightened. I was lying next to her in the bed and I felt something wet on my leg. I looked down and it was blood……Emily's blood. I panicked and ran around yelling for help, but there was no one even remotely close enough to hear me. Emily told me to hold her….I held them both. My son died soon after her, he was too small and too weak to survive."

Jack stared across the ship. William looked at Jack and saw his face was stained with coal streaks from his tears. Will put his hand on Jack's shoulder. Jack patted Williams's hand and put his head down.

Jack took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Sorry mate, Its been a long time since I spoke of that evening and the rum can sometimes…..well…….anyway, to answer your question, yes, I've been in love."

"You said twice. Was the other...another one of your wives?" Will asked.

Jack leaned his head back. "No…no...although I did care very much for my other wives, it was more for companionship. You get lonely after a hundred years or so." He said.

"Then who was it…….or who _is_ it Jack?" William said looking right at Jack.

Jack stood and leaned against the railing. "We need to get some sleep mate, we'll be heading out early." He said without looking at Will.

Will stood next to Jack and looked out over the ocean. "I can't say that I don't understand why you love her, she's everything and more." William said.

Jack turned his head and looked at Will. "That she is mate…..that she is." He said.

"Hold on to her mate, and don't let her go. Love her, honour her and protect her." Jack said.

Jack patted Will on the back, turned and headed for his cabin. Before he reached the stairs he turned and looked back at William who was watching Jack. "And William…..if ever you two need anything….."

"Thank you Jack." William answered.

Jack turned and walked down the stairs. He looked up to find Elizabeth standing before him who had heard the whole conversation. Her tears flowed freely. She stepped forward and put her arms around him. He buried his head in her hair and held her tightly.

Jack stepped back and wiped his face. "Go to him." He said and he picked up her hand and softly kissed it. Elizabeth leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Jack squeezed her hand and let it go. He didn't look back as he continued to walk to his cabin.

Elizabeth looked up at the top of the stairs and saw Will standing there waiting for her. She walked up the stairs and into his arms.


	12. Chapter 12 Set Sail

**Disclaimer:** Trying to buy it, but don't own it yet.

* * *

"Jack Sparrow does not give up so easily, what 'appen to you?" Tia Dalma asked with a mildly amused expression.

Jack waived his arms and mocked her. "Jack Sparrow does not give up so easily, what appen to you?" I'll tell you what 'appen. I….I….I have no bloody idea what 'appened. And wipe that bloody awful smile off your face love. I 'ave no time to dwell on this. Me crew is ready sail. I just came by to bid you farewell." Jack said.

"Where are ye travels taken' ye?" Tia asked.

"Where else? Tortuga. Now don't be delayin' me any longer." Jack stood before Tia and leaned forward. He turned his head and tapped on his cheek with his finger. "A kiss for 'ol Jack?" He said.

Tia smiled sweetly and leaned forward to kiss his cheek. Jack turned quickly and kissed her on the lips. Tia jumped back and laughed. "_Pirate_! Be gone wit' you before I cast anoder spell on ye." She said shooing him away.

"Fair winds Jack Sparrow!" She yelled after him as he walked down the dock.

Jack reached the end of the dock where a young village boy anxiously awaited the arrival of the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow. It was his privilege to take the Captain to the Black Pearl.

Jack jumped into the long boat and tossed the young lad a gold coin. Jack sat at the head of the boat as they made their way through the swamp.

The sun was just peeking out over the horizon as the Black Pearl came into view. The Pearl's beauty always managed to take Jack's breath away and a sense of pride rushed through his veins as they drew closer. Jack looked to the deck and caught sight of William and Elizabeth admiring the morning sun. William stood behind her with his arms around her waist. Jack's heart sank at the sight of the lovebirds. He quickly looked away and tried to focus his thoughts on their journey to Tortuga.

"Did you miss me?" Jack shouted as he leapt onto the deck.

"Jack! You startled me." Elizabeth squealed.

"Best be on your guard love, there be pirates on these waters I hear." Jack said as he stood behind the helm.

"Gibbs…weigh anchor!" Jack shouted.

A small frenzy of activity began to take place and the handful of crewmembers readied the Pearl for sailing.

Jack took in a deep breath and straightened his stance. He stood behind the helm with his hands rested on his hips, his legs spread slightly apart. "Lizzy, you'll be in the crow's nest, make sure ye have a spyglass wit ye. Will…….make yourself useful mate. I'd like to get to Tortuga before Davy Jones finds out I've escaped the bowels of his kraken."

A brief expression of fear crept across Will's face, quickly replaced by a slightly more confident look when Will saw Jack studying him.

"We'll be fine mate…..now go find Gibbs. He'll put ya' to work." Jack said shooing him away from the helm.

Before Elizabeth took her place in the crow's nest, she turned to Jack. "Jack….I mean Captain, may I speak freely?" She asked.

"Can I stop you?" Jack answered dryly.

"All right Lizzy…what's on yer' mind?" He asked.

Elizabeth looked around to make sure that they were not overheard. "About last evening and what would have happened had Will not interrupted us."

"Intruded." Jack said.

Elizabeth smiled. "Ok, _intruded_……I….I wanted it too Jack. I want you to know that." Elizabeth said softly.

Jack's heart skipped a beat. He hoped his eyes did not disclose his true feelings.

"How could you _not_ want to be bedded by Captain Jack love?" He said with as much arrogance as he could muster.

"Jack, I would hope that it was going to be more then just another bedding for you. As you well know I have not given myself to any man and I do not take the situation we were in last evening lightly." She said.

Jack looked into Elizabeth's eyes and could see she was still struggling to come to terms with her feelings for him.

"Lizzy, don't make anything more out of it then it was love. It was, shall we say….purely physical." Jack hated himself for saying it, but wanted to put an end to her feelings for him. Both for his well being as hers.

"You pompous ass!" She hissed.

"_Pirate."_ Jack sneered.

"Crows nest Lizzy!" Jack ordered.

Elizabeth quickly turned and retreated to the crow's nest. She was thankful to be alone where she could silently cry her tears. Jack's words cut her to her soul. "Bloody bastard!" She whispered to herself.

Jack and Elizabeth had no further communication for the entire morning and most of the afternoon.

"Sail Ho!" Elizabeth shouted.

Jack quickly took his spyglass from his coat and extended it.

"Merchants!" Jack shouted. "Load the cannons! I want full sails! Gibbs!……Gibbs!…..Where in hell are you?"

"Right 'ere Cap'n." Gibbs said as he stood next to the helm.

"Nobody gets hurt." Jack said quietly.

"Captain, ye know better then that. What if they put up a fight sir?" He said.

"Do not make me repeat myself. I want no casualties, understood?" Jack said.

"Aye Captain." Gibbs answered as he walked away.

"Ragetti, on my order, raise the flag."


	13. Chapter 13 Woo Hoo

Disclaimer

I do not own POTC or any of its characters…they bloody own me.

* * *

Jack looked through the spyglass. "Flag….Now!" He ordered. 

Ragetti quickly pulled at the frayed ropes. The Jolly Roger was raised and flapped proudly in the breeze.

Standing regally at the helm of the Pearl, a sense of pride flowed through Jack's veins.

88888888888

Looking through his spyglass, he spotted the signature skull and crossbones flag, indicating only one thing. "Pirates Cap'n!" First Mate Scully shouted to Captain Theodore Thompson.

"Scully! For the love of God and all humanity, I am standing right next you mate; there is no need to shout. " Theodore said as he quickly jerked the spyglass from Scully and raised it to his eye.

"Sorry Cap'n" Scully replied lowering his eyes to the deck.

"Shit! Its The Black Pearl!" Theodore said as he handed the spyglass back to Scully.

Scully looked in disbelief at his Captain. "You mean Captain Jack Sparrow sir?"

"Aye" The Captain replied. He hoped his concern could not be seen on his face or heard in his voice.

Scully swallowed hard. "Orders sir."

"Give orders to raise the white flag" Theodore answered.

"Cap'n? Surrender without a fight?" Scully asked.

The Captain took the spyglass from Scully again. He looked through it and quickly started to count the number of crewmen on board The Pearl…."Bloody Hell, the man is daft!" He said.

"What is it Cap'n?" Scully asked.

"Captain Sparrow is _waiving_ at us. He's actually waiving! I believe he must be drunk; he's staggering about, waiving his hands and jumping up and down like a young schoolboy." The Captain answered.

Theodore handed the spyglass back to Scully. He lifted it to his eye. Sure enough there was Captain Jack Sparrow, in all his glory, waiving his hands frantically, hopping up and down.

88888888888888888

"What in the seven seas are you doing?" Will asked Jack as he watched him jump and down and waive.

"Wooo Hoooooo, Hello there!" Jack shouted across the waters while flailing his arms about.

"Woo…..Hoo? Jack, have you gone mad?" Will asked.

Jack turned to Will and gave him a disgusted look. "That is _Captain_ Jack boy, and in answer to your query, yes, I have gone mad, that happened many years ago. I think I was 127 at the time." Jack placed his hand on his chin and appeared to be reflecting.

He waived his arms about. "Enough of that, I have no time for stories right now. Now where was I? Oh yes, I was giving the crew of the ship that we are about to pillage and plunder a friendly greeting." Jack said as he turned around and resumed his exuberant greeting of the incoming ship.

8888888888888888888

"Cap'n, do you still wish to surrender?" Scully asked.

"You have misinterpreted my order. I did not say "surrender", I said raise the white flag. They undoubtedly out gun us, however we out man them at the very least two to one. We shall defeat them after they have boarded." He said.

Scully looked through the spyglass again and then back to Captain Theodore. "Cap'n, with all of the fierce legend that follows Jack Sparrow, he…he, seems nothing like I expected." Scully said.

"Do _not_ underestimate that pirate Scully….prepare the men at once!" Captain Theodore ordered.

"Aye sir." Scully answered.

Theodore grabbed Scully by the arm, before he left the helm and turned him to face his direction. "Do _not_ forget my wife is on board, her safety is first and foremost…._understood_?" He said through gritted teeth.

"We will protect her with our lives Cap'n" Scully replied.

"Very well, I would expect no less. If you will excuse me, I am going to look in on my wife. As I said, give orders to raise the white flag." Theodore said as he turned and quickly left.

Theodore knocked lightly on the door to his quarters and opened it. "Lillian?" He said.

Lillian awkwardly lifted herself from the bed.

"Lillian, I want you to stay in here with the door locked until either myself or Scully says otherwise…..agreed?" Theodore said.

"Teddy, what is happening?" Lillian asked.

Theodore hesitated before speaking, not wanting to upset his wife in her condition. "Pirates." He said avoiding her eyes.

Lillian's face turned white. Her eyes welled with tears.

Theodore put his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. "We'll be fine love. We have them out numbered. Please do not worry yourself too greatly. The crew has strict orders to put your safety above all else." Theodore said as confidently as he could.

Lillian didn't want to let go. Theodore's strong arms around her was the only thing that would keep her from worrying.

"I have to go Lilly. I want you to take this. The need for you to use it is doubtful, this is only a precaution." Theodore said handing her a knife.

Lillian took the knife from her husband and turned it over in her palms. "Teddy" She called out before he left the room. She ran to him and kissed him. "I love you." She said.

"And I you." Theodore said as he left the room.

Lillian latched the door behind him. She sat on the bed, and laid the knife next to her. She wrapped her arms around her protruding belly and rocked slowly back and forth. "We'll be just fine…Daddy will see to it." She said softly.

888888888888

"Captain, they have raised the white flag." Elizabeth shouted from the nest.

Jack looked through his spyglass and then returned it to his coat pocket. "Aye so they have. Brilliant plan." He said.

"Gibbs, take the helm mate. They are going to try and out fight us! Lizzy, I'll need you down here." Jack shouted up to the crow's nest.

"Aye aye _Captain_." Lizzy shouted. "Horses ass" she said under her breath.

"What's that luv?" Jack asked.

"Hope its fast….Captain." She said as she jumped onto the deck.

Jack gave Elizabeth an odd look. "Hope what is fast? What are you muttering about Elizabeth?" Jack asked.

"The fight, I hope it doesn't last long…._sir._" Elizabeth hissed through gritted teeth.

Jack shook his head. "The heat must have gotten to you up there Lizzy."

Elizabeth kept her back to Jack. "Aye, it _must_ be the heat." She said.

Jack jumped in front of Elizabeth. "Lizzy, me keen senses seem to sense a sense of animosity luv."

Elizabeth tried to step around Jack to the right. He stepped in front of her. She tried to step around him to the left and again he jumped in front of her.

"We've no time for dancin' love. Just speak yer' mind and let's get this over with." He said.

Elizabeth looked around, Will must have gone below, the remaining crew were moving about preparing themselves for battle.

"Jack, of all the things you have done in all of our travels, trickery, deceit and _all _the rest, you have never hurt me as much as you hurt me with your words this morning. I felt as if you had regarded me as another of your Tortuga whores." She said.

Jack looked down at his feet and then into Elizabeth's eyes. "You are no whore Elizabeth, and if ye must know, I _did_ want you in my bed for more then me own physical pleasures….although there is not doubt, I would have been pleasured. However, my words this morn' were meant for me. _I_ need to let _you_ go Elizabeth. You belong with the Eunuch and no other." He said.

"Cap'n, straight ahead!" Gibbs shouted.

"Stand ready mates!" Jack shouted.

"Thank you Jack." Elizabeth said softly.

"Aye." Jack said as he gave her a slight nod.

"Mates, listen up! No one on that ship is to be seriously hurt! Unless of course, they hurt one of ours and then the rules are that there are no rules."

"Prepare to grapple!"


	14. Chapter 14 Aye Avast!

Disclaimer

I do not own POTC or any of its characters…they bloody own me.

* * *

Jack was the first across the gangplank followed by William. The rest of the crew close behind. "Good day mates, I am Captain Ja….." 

"Aye! Avast!" William shouted as he jumped onto the deck with his sword drawn.

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Excuse me a moment." He said.

Jack turned to William. "William, may I have a word with you a moment?"

Jack and William stepped aside. Jack lowered his voice and leaned towards Will. "I thought we discussed this some time ago mate…..Aye! Avast!….'tis not necessary. Can you remember that?" Jack said.

"Sorry Ja….Captain, I get a bit excited." Will replied.

Jack patted Will on the shoulder. "Indeed."…._"what can she possibly see in him"_ Jack thought silently.

Jack turned toward Captain Thompson. "Where were we?…Oh yes. I am Captain Jack Sparrow and this be me crew. You are…?"

Captain Thompson straightened his back and held his head high. He clasped his hands behind his back and walked forward, leaving little distance between himself and Jack. "I am Captain Theodore Thompson and you are on _my_ ship. What are your intentions?"

Jack's nose came to the middle of Captain Thompson's chest. Jack slowly looked up until he reached the eyes of the man towering over him. Jack giggled nervously and slowly backed up until he stood behind William.

"Captain Thompson, _we_ are pirates and pirates by nature, do piratey things, such as pillaging and plundering and the sort. Therefore, in an effort to uphold tradition, I intend to relieve your vessel of its cargo, maps, valuables, et cetera, et cetera. Savvy?"

Captain Thompson gave Jack a smug grin. "Captain Sparrow, may I ask how it is you believe that you are capable of carrying out said intentions when you are hideously outnumbered?"

Jack stepped around William and staggered forward. "Of course you may ask; and I would ask the same thing if I were in your position. Really I would. Brilliant question actually…and if you give me just a moment, I shall most likely have an answer for you." Jack said as he walked back and forth in front of the Captain.

Captain Theodore quickly drew his cutlass, resting the tip on Jack's neck. The crews from both ships drew their swords and stood read to fight.

"Oh bugga'" Jack said.

"Throw down your weapons or your Captain is a dead man." Captain Thompson shouted.

The crew of the Black Pearl looked at each other and then to Jack.

"What in bloody hell are you people waiting for? Did you not hear the man? He said to drop…"

Jack quickly moved away from the Captain's sword. He spun around and removed his own sword from its sheath and in one swift move, knocked Captain Thompson's sword out of his hand. The tables were turned and the end of Jack's sword now threatened the Captain's neck.

"Gentlemen, please surrender your weapons!" Jack shouted.

Without hesitation, Captain Thompson's crew dropped their swords.

Jack glanced back at his crew. "See how quickly they did that for _their_ beloved Cap'n?"

"Get them tied up." Jack ordered.

The crew of the Pearl scurried about, finding rope and sail clothe which they tore into strips and tied up Captain Thompson and his crew.

"William, go below and see to it that no one is hiding." Jack said.

"That won't be necessary, everyone is present." Captain Thompson said a little too quickly.

"Now why don't I believe you mate?" Jack said suspiciously.

"I will have one of my men go below and bring you everything. There is silk…and…and gold, I will give it all to you. Just let one of my men get it." Captain Thompson said.

"I believe I will have to go below meself and see what you are hiding from Cap'n Jack." Jack said.

"Theodore! Theodore!" Lillian yelled from below deck.

Jack looked toward the direction of where Lillian's voice was coming from. "Captain, it seems as though you're not being completely honest wit' me." Jack sighed heavily. "How will we ever be able to become good mates if there is no honesty between us."

Beads of sweat formed on Captain Thompson's brow. His face turned crimson red. "If you lay so much as one finger on her, I'll kill you, you bloody bastard! I will!"

Jack paid no mind to Captain Theodore's threat. "Keep an eye on 'em" He said as he turned and went below. He found his way to the Captain's quarters, following Lillian's voice as she continued to call for Theodore.

"Miss….miss, please. My wife, she is eight months with child. Do not harm her. Take me instead." Captain Theodore pleaded to Elizabeth.

Several loud thumps, bangs and curse words could be heard as Jack broke the door down to the Captain's quarters, followed by screams from Lillian. "Get out! Get out! Teddy!"

"Lillian! Please Captain Sparrow, do not harm her!" Captain Theodore shouted as he continued to try and free himself.

Moments later Jack appeared on deck. "William….untie the Captain. Lizzy, get down there luv. She be needen' a woman with her…….She's havin' a baby."


	15. Chapter 15 Trust

**A/N: Hello to all! I hope you are well. I know it has been quite a while since the last update, however I am hopeful that I will be able to keep up with this and two other stories I am currently working on.**

**Please, if you have taken the time to stop by and read, I ask that you also take the time to review. Your comments and suggestions are always welcome and greatly appreciated.**

**Oh yes...before I forget (although, I would like to), DISCLAIMER: As much as I'd love to, I do not own Captain Jack, POTC or the like, they still bloody own me! (I am saving my money though, in the hopes that I can someday buy Jack)**

* * *

Everyone stood still, shock washing over both crews.

"I said, move! William un-tie the good Captain, Lizzy below deck. And that's an order!" Jack leaned close to William. "If you _ever_ hesitate like that again mate.." Jack let his threat sink in.

All kidding aside, Jack did actually like William, but would not have his orders disobeyed and in this case delayed and no matter who William Turner was, only son of Boot Strap Bill and all, he would see to it that every man….and _yes_ woman would carry out his wishes in a timely manner.

"Yyyes, aye aye Ja..Captain". Will rushed to Captain Thompson and cut away the bindings at his wrists.

Captain Thompson immediately scrambled to his feet and started for his quarters. As he passed Jack he stopped. "Captain, please take what you want, but do not harm my wife. As I mentioned previously, I think you'll find some goods below deck to your liking. Take them, take everything, take my ship, take _my_ life, but spare that of my wife and unborn child. I beg of you."

"Captain Thompson, neither myself or the crew of the Pearl hurt women or children. _Ever_. You better get down there mate. I think I may have frightened her a bit." Jack said waiving in the general direction of the Captain's quarters.

Captain Thompson cocked his head to the side and wondered if this was the same Captain Jack Sparrow whose infamous legend told the most brutal tales of piracy….."Tttt tttttt ttttttt tttttteeeeedddddyyyyyyyyyy!" He heard his wife scream. "Thank you Captain Sparrow. I am forever in your debt." He said before racing below deck. Elizabeth was close behind as he entered his quarters.

"Excuse me Captain." Elizabeth said pushing the Captain aside.

Lillian looked up at Elizabeth, her eyes filled with fear as she realized that she must be with the pirates for she had definitely not been on board before they were attacked. She pushed herself as far into the corner of the bed as she could, shielding her stomach. "Don't touch me! Get out! Pirate!" Another contraction and wave a pain wracked her body. She looked down as her waters began to soak the bed coverings beneath her. "Wha, what's happening to me?" She cried looking at her husband.

"Excuse me, miss, do you have much experience as a mid wife?" Captain Thompson asked Elizabeth.

"I attended a few births as a child with our maid, but other then that Captain, I'm afraid not."

"That makes you more qualified then both my wife and myself or any of my crew, which means I must leave her in your hands. Please miss, she is my life, my everything, you _must_ help her."

"I shall do what I can Captain. Please, fetch me some fresh water, sheets, blankets and any medical supplies you may have available……and Captain….Jack is a good man, you have nothing to fear."

The Captain searched Elizabeth's face for any sign of deceit and when he could find none, he nodded to Elizabeth and then turned to his wife. "Dear, please, let her help you. I believe her, we are in no danger. Now come here and let her get a look at you."

Lillian's mind was full of a million different thoughts. She wanted to believe that Elizabeth would help her, but she _was_ with pirates and pirates by nature are dangerous. She had to admit that she was comforted by the thought that she would at least have a woman attending the birth. She began to relax a bit and inched forward toward Elizabeth.

Elizabeth gently placed her hand on top of Lillian's and looked her in the eyes and smiled. "I don't believe we've been properly introduced. I am Elizabeth Swann and you are?"

"Swan!? The, the, the _governer's_ daughter? But, how, what, how could that be? You keep the company of pirates?" Lillian was _very_ confused now, but lost her train of thought as another contraction began.

Captain Theodore had not moved. Elizabeth shouted at him, "I need those supplies now Captain!" She turned back to Lillian. "You'll have to get you undressed. I'll help you stand. I need to unlace your dress." She held out her hand and Lillian gratefully accepted.

Captain Thomas ran from his quarters and wandered aimlessly around his ship looking for the supplies Elizabeth had asked for. He finally realized he was running in circles and was most definitely panicking, doing no good for his wife. He forced himself to take a deep breath and he closed his eyes. "Focus Captain, focus." He said out loud. He then proceeded to carry out the task he had been given and when he had gathered all the supplies, returned to his quarters, stopping to knock before entering as he heard his wife's agonizing cries.

"Come in! Hurry!" Elizabeth yelled through the door.

The Captain quickly opened the door, nearly taking it off it's hinges and carried the supplies in. He stopped by the side of the bed and took his wife's hand. "Lilly, Lilly. Are you okay?" He turned to Elizabeth. "Is she going to be alright? She's so pale. She doesn't look right?"

"Thank you Captain, now if you'll excuse us please." Elizabeth answered quickly as she nodded her head toward the door.

Elizabeth had been able to determine that Lillian was 8 months with child and although early, babies still had a good chance of survival at that point, however Captain Thompson was right, his wife did not look "right" and her cries were not like the cries of labor she remembered hearing as a child. Lillian's cries, were sharp piercing and agonizing. With each contraction, Lillian begged for Elizabeth to make it stop, begged her to "get it out" even begged her at one point to take her life. The contractions were so strong and so close together that she had no time to rest between them and she was already exhausted. Elizabeth knew that labor could go on for hours and wondered how Lillian would be able to continue if it took much longer.

"Captain, excuse us _please." _Elizabeth said, gesturing toward the door again.

Captain Thompson stood frozen as he watched his wife writhe in pain. Elizabeth quickly found a suitable piece of cloth after rummaging through the supplies she was given and soaked it in the bucket of water the Captain had carried in. She wrung it out and dabbed at Lillian's brow. She grabbed Lillian's hand and told her to squeeze as hard as she could. "Whatever you do, do not push, no matter how badly you may want. Remember squeeze my hand."

When the contraction finally passed and Lillian relaxed, Captain Thompson cleared his throat. "If I may have a word with you Miss...Miss Swann did you say?"

Elizabeth looked to Lillian. "I shall only be a minute, luv. You will be fine." she assured her and then turned toward the Captain. "Only a moment Captain, I don't want to leave her for long." and then she realized she had used one of Jack's signature pet names…"luv". She smiled for a moment and then led herself and the Captain out the door of his quarters.

"Yes Captain?"

Captain Thompson peeked in the door quickly and then turned back to Elizabeth. "Please, tell me what's wrong with her. I can see it in your eyes. Something is not right."

Elizabeth took a deep breath and slowly released it before speaking. "I, I can't be sure actually Captain, but, she's quite exhausted already and her pain seems extreme. Everyone's labor is different though so this could just be "normal" for lack of a better word." Elizabeth was well aware she was trying to convince herself just as much as she was trying to convince Captain Thompson that his wife was okay.

"I should have never brought her on this voyage, but she left me no choice. She refused to stay behind alone while I was at sea. She assured me she still had a month left and that traveling wouldn't be dangerous for her. Oh why didn't I just listen to my instincts and insist she stay home? "

Elizabeth took the Captain's hands into hers and looked directly into his eyes, demanding his full attention. "Listen to me, I will do _everything _I can to see to it that your wife and child are are well_. _I give you my word, but please, I must insist that I return to your wife_."_

"Yes, yes, of course." The Captain responded. He felt somewhat, although not completely comforted by Elizabeth's sincerity. Before leaving he popped his head through the door and blew his wife a kiss. "I love you Lillian. I will be near if you need me."

Lillian weakly lifted her head and held out her hand, pretending to catch his kiss and closed her fist around it, then held it to her heart. She was too exhausted to respond and let her head fall back to the pillow.

Elizabeth scooted passed the Captain and back into his quarters, shutting the door behind her.

"Lilly…may I call you Lilly?" Elizabeth asked.

Lillian weakly nodded her head in the affirmative. Then her eyes opened wide, her face turned ashen and she clutched her stomach with both hands. "Oh Mother of Mercy…Help….Me…..paaaaaleeeeese!" She screamed, and with that, her world went dark.


End file.
